Every Time
by JamieNumber1
Summary: I figured it would only complicate things...but I was oh so wrong...
1. Anxiety

EVERY TIME

* * *

" Hey Trunks..." 

Trunks bit his lower lip, pacing back and forth in his living room.

" Yeah..."

He could hear Pan's voice trembling, she was getting scared.

" Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.."

Trunks started to pace faster, " Are you getting that creepy feeling too?"

she nodded into her cell phone, " Yeah, I am. I know what your thinking, follow it right?"

Trunks stopped, dead center in his living room. thinking, " Well maybe.. I don't know exactly.."

Pan looked to the other side of the street, watching, waiting.

" He said he was wearing a blue fleece right?"

Pan nodded into her phone once again, " Yeah, but.. Whats a Fleece?"

Trunks chuckled, " I think its a sweater.. I dunno maybe a zip up sweater... not sure.. You'll have to tell me when you see him."

Pan laughed, she figured he was trying to make the situation more comfortable, " Yeah, I will."

They both laughed to themselves then sat in silence for awhile..

" Trunks? Can you hold on a second? hes calling! " She rushed and before he could really answer she hung up.

He waited, he sat down on the couch, trying to watch TV but he found himself very distracted. Finally the phone rang.

He rushed to pick it up, " Pan???"

The voice on the other end huffed, disappointed, " No you dork its Bra! "

Trunks sighed, " What do you want? I'm waiting for a VERY important phone call! "

She carried on cheerfully clearly not getting the message, " So, hows Pan? did she meet up with that guy yet? Whats his face?"

Trunks rested his head on his hand, " You mean Steven?"

" Yeah! " She shouted, " Whats his face! Steven! "

He couldn't help but chuckle a bit, his sister was quite the character...but that didn't take his mind off of thinking whether Pan was alright or not...

"Relax!"

Trunks jumped up, " What do you mean relax??!" He shouted to the phone, " YOU haven't even met this guy!! and YOU set her up with him! "

" Trunks, " She soothed, " Just calm down, she'll be okay."

Trunks sighed, " Easier said that done.."

a couple seconds later he started receiving an incoming call, " Hey Bra! I'll call you back!! "

switching over, he prayed to god that it was Pan, he was about to answer..

" Trunks? He wants me to meet him at the Taco Time.. " It sounded as if she was almost asking.

" Yeah..." He sighed, " That sounds WAY safer..." Standing up he walked over to his entertainment center, picking up a picture frame, Pan still on the phone.

He sat and stared at the photo in his hand, when Pan started mumbling something, " Whats that? " He heard her mumble again, maybe she was cutting out? or was she in trouble?

" Pan! I cant hear you! "

Suddenly she came through clear, everything was coherent, " Hey Trunks, I see him..."

He flopped on the couch, picture in hand, sighing in a HUGE relief, " Jesus, Pan! you scared the shit out of me! "

" Haha, " He heard her laugh, " Sorry But I'll talk to you later Ok?"

Trunks jumped back up, " Should I call every once in awhile just to make sure he isn't a creep? "

" Yeah! Do that! and if I dont call BEFORE midnight, something happened."

He got nervous, not letting it show through his voice, he wanted to be there for her, " Alright, I'm holding you to that. Go In alive?"

Pan laughed, " Haha, Come out the same way, I'll talk to you later Trunks, Love you, Bye."

He hung up, finally sitting back down for the last time, he got a really good look at the picture in his hand. he couldn't help but chuckle a little. The picture was from when Pan was a little girl, he was a bit older but still crazy and willing to go out on a limb for her... speaking of...This picture was taken right after he had rescued her from atop a fairly large tree.

- Years ago -

Trunks walked out into the yard, looking behind him. Pan was no where to be found, turning he gestured to Gohan. " Uh oh, I think I lost her."

Gohan laughed, " Thats impossible.."

Trunks shrugged his shoulders, holding his hands in the air, " I have NO idea, she was RIGHT behind me! "

They both started looking for her and they looked for quite awhile, Trunks wandered into the backyard, while Gohan was still in front. Trunks called out for her and when he was ready to give up he heard a tiny voice come from above him.

" Ha! I got you!! and Papa too!" Pan yelled pointing at him, and giggling uncontrollably. She was in a tree.

Trunks sunk his shoulders going along with it, " Yep, you got us, Now come down here. Its not safe."

The small child nodded, ready to climb down, then the wind started to pick up, almost knocking her off of the branch she was perched on.

" AAHHHH!!! " She screeched, " Trunks!! I'm gonna fall!! " He ran to the base of the tree, " Its ok Pan, Your not gonna fall, just climb down to me you'll be alright."

Hanging onto the branch for dear life she started to climb down, looking to Trunks for comfort, thinking she had it under control she stepped down on a loose branch when it snapped and down she went, Trunks stepped a couple steps to the side and into his arms she fell with a sharp shriek. Clinging to him, she started to cry.

Trunks turned her to face him, patting her back, He brought her head to his chin, " Shhhh its alright. Your fine Pan I caught you." He gently pulled her back, She was still crying. she leaned back onto his shoulder, and began sucking her thumb cuddling him like she always did. " Aw." He lifted her higher in his arm, " Your tired."

He held her and headed back towards the front of the house, " Gohan! I found her! " But Gohan was no where to be found, Instead of looking for him Trunks decided just to head inside and let Pan have a nap, but as as soon as he went through that door, he was attacted. His Mother, her Mother, Chichi, Everyone immaginable, cooing, " Aww you two are so adorble! "

After it died down, Trunks decided to take Pan upstairs for her nap that she was practically having at that moment in his arms, as he walked down the hallway he ran into Gohan, " Hey I'm taking Pan into my room for a nap, is that Ok?" Gohan nodded, " Yeah Sure, I'll tell Videl for you." Trunks walked on into his bedroom and realized he didn't have a blanket on his bed, setting Pan down he headed into one of the spare bedrooms, he ran into the maid. apologizing he realized that the top button on her blouse was unbuttoned, not really thinking anything of it, he grabbed a blanket and went back into his room.

Trunks unfolded the blanket and laid it over Pan, tucking it in at her sides, he sat at the edge of the bed and began watching television, soon after watching For Rich or For Poor, he realized he had been yawning. Laying down he started to watch Georgia Rule, unknowingly his eyes had drifted shut.

**-DOWNSTAIRS-**

Bulma hadn't seen Trunks for awhile, she asked around and the maid had confirmed that she bumped into him (literally) earlier, So she made her way upstairs, stopping at his door she knocked, no answer. Opening the door a crack, she noticed Pan curled up into a ball at the head of the bed sleeping, and Trunks at the bottom, snoring lightly, chuckling Bulma went to retrieve her digital camera, upon coming back to the room, Pan moved down to where Trunks sleeping form was and she had cuddled up to him from behind, it was just too cute! She couldn't pass up this opportunity! She snapped a couple pictures at different angles, smiled and left the room.

**- Several hours later - 3:AM -**

Trunks began to stir from his sleep, stretching his arm out from underneath him he realized that he wasn't the only one in his bed, something was behind him, shivering. He turned over to find Pan with no blankets huddled up against him, seeing the blankets were nowhere to be found, Trunks wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer to keep her warm, when he started to fall back asleep she started waking up, yawning she looked up at him. He sensed those pretty ebony eyes staring through him, " Hmm?" he muttered.

She just looked up at him, laying in his arms. Pan just looked at him, finally she broke the silence, " Trunks? "

" Mmmhhmm." His eyes still closed.

She kept looking at him, never away, " what would you do if I died?" His eyes flew open at that question, she must have been referring to the tree incident earlier, of course she wouldn't of died from falling out of a tree but that question just lingered in his mind, " Trunks?"

* * *


	2. Unexpected

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR THE UPDATE!! But we can all relax now because YAY! its here!! NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!

CHAPTER TWO OF EVERY TIME - Unexpected

* * *

He shifted a little, " Yeah." He sat for a second. Thinking. 

" You wont."

She just looked at him, " What do you mean I wont? I will when I get old wont I?"

He nodded, " Well yeah when you get old, but not before then."

She sat up and scratched her head a little, " How do I know I wont die before then?"

He didn't really know how to explain it, " Well you just keep thinking, I'm gonna go in alive..And come out the exact same way..."

She smiled, " I like that, I like it a lot." adjusting her shirt she laid back down and snuggled into him sighing, " Going in alive, coming out the same way."

Trunks just chuckled lightly before falling back asleep.

Trunks was jolted awake by the phone, jumping up he scrambled to find it wherever it was..

" Hello?"

" Were you sleeping? "

he rubbed his eyes, " Pan?"

she laughed on the other end, " Yeah, its me, I asked you a question."

" Yeah I was sleeping, what time is it??"

" its 11:45 I told you I was gonna call before midnight if nothing went wrong."

Trunks walked into the bathroom, " Oh yeah, sorry I said I was gonna call." stepping up to the mirror, he noticed he looked like complete crap.

" Its alright, nothing happened anyway.. I think he might be a little weird.."

" What do you mean weird?" He asked running a hand through his hair trying to comb it.

She laughed, " Well hes been sending me these really graphic text messages..."

Trunks started cracking up laughing, " Oh god, what is he saying? "

She paused for a second then started reading them off of her phone, " You should send me a pic of you, OH you should let me slide my dick between those breasts.. stuff like that... its just.."

" Creepy.." Trunks laughed, " Thats so messed up." It wasn't funny but it was in some sort of sick twisted way.

Pan began to laugh uncontrollably also, " I think I'll get Pablo to talk to him and pretend to be my boyfriend.."

They both continued to laugh for awhile, Pan realized it was starting to get late, " Well I should probably head to bed, I'll call you tomorrow K?"

" Alright, call me if you need anything."

"Oh trust me I will."

" I'll talk to you tomorrow then, love ya."

" love you too bye."

Trunks came out of the bathroom, traveled into his bedroom changing into his pajamas he laid in bed staring at his ceiling. Wondering what it would be like if she came back, would it be memorable? Would people cause problems? He wondered what would happen if she came back for just one day. Just one day.

5,164 miles south

There was knocking at the door.

Pan groaned, who the hell is here at this time of night?

sitting up she stretched, leaving the safety of her bedroom to answer the door, coming to a stop she called out, " who is it?"

she heard a man's voice come from the other side of the wood, " Its Steven."

Pan sharply breathed out, " One Second." She ran back to Pablo's bedroom, frantic she knocked on his door, " Pablo!" She half whispered half shouted, " Pablo wake up!!"

Pan threw open his door but he wasn't there, panicking she ran back to the front door, " I'm sorry but I cant answer the door."

Steven stared at her though the peep hole, " I need to talk to you." he wiggled the door knob a little.

" Why do you need to come in my house to talk to me?"

" Because, " He stated getting irritated, " I want to talk to you, alone."

Pan pushed herself against the door, hoping he wouldn't try to break it down, " I don't want to talk to you alone."

Steven started pressing his body weight into the door, " Pan I don't think you understand, I need to talk to you."

Pan knew the phone was just a short distance away, now she just needed to reach it. Stretching her arm out for it she got knocked to the floor.

Steven was throwing himself against her front door.

She grabbed for the phone and slammed herself against the door, " I'm warning you, I'll kick the shit out of you if you don't leave.."

Steven began kicking at the door, wondering what the hell was still keeping it up, while on the other side Pan began to dial Trunks' house phone.

" Pick up, pick up, pick up!!!"

" Hello?"

" Trunks! " Pan screamed.

" What? Whats wrong? " He flew upright instantly, his ears ringing.

" Trunks! That guy! hes trying to get inside my house!! " She shouted, frantic.

" Call the police! I'll be there in two seconds! It'll be ok." He reassured her, still hanging onto the phone he got himself dressed, pulling up his pants, he heard her shout,

"I'm warning you, you sick fuck!! You'll regret this!! "

" Pan? hang on I'll be there in a second! " He yelled to her not even hanging up the phone he burst through the front door headed south to her apartment.

Steven continued relentlessly pounding on her door, barely hanging on Pan was terrified. " Please let this work... "

Suddenly it stopped, Pan turned around looking through the small glass hole she saw nothing, nobody was there.

she leaned her head against the door, " Hello? " she asked, a few times actually. Nobody was replying...

She sat silent for awhile, hearing rustling she went to open the door very carefully. she jumped seeing a figure, the figure jumped too.

Pan grabbed her heart gasping for breath, " Oh Jesus, Trunks you scared me."

Trunks stood leaning against the railing, holding his chest also. " Yeah same here," He chuckled, gulping, He hadn't seen her in so long. Now he was standing on her porch, and he just beat the hell out of some guy, why did he have to be here under these circumstances? " So..Are you ok? He didn't hurt you did he??"

Pan shook her head nervously, " Where's Steven?"

He just stood looking at her, " You don't need to worry about that, I took care if it.."

She took a few steps outside the door, leaning over her railing, she wondered, " No seriously just out of curiosity.."

Trunks walked toward her, gripping her shoulders softly backing her inside her apartment, " Its ok now, hes gone. I don't think he'll be coming back again either.." just thinking _She can be so weird sometimes..._

He turned and locked the door, stepping back he looked at her, " Why were you so curious? You were scared five seconds ago.."

Pan sat on her couch, " Well I knew I was safe once I saw you."

Trunks blushed violently, his face turning seven shades of red. " Well I don't know why you didn't just beat his ass..." He wondered scratching the back of his head.

She looked almost offended, " Well maybe it was because I was so stunned from being frightened, you know I would of never been scared if you would have just come down and visited me when I asked you to." She stated, turning her head with a Humpf

Trunks rolled his eyes, " You really haven't changed at all.."

Pan turned her attention back to her offender, " What is that supposed to mean?"

He came over and sat down on the couch next to her, " Exactly that."

She just stared, glaring a hole through him, " What I mean is, I'm surprised this place hasn't changed you at all.." He added, automatically ending the argument.

chuckling quietly to herself, she smiled that big son grin, " I've always had you wrapped around my finger haven't I?"

Trunks' mouth dropped open, shocked he managed to speak, " What do you mean?!?!"

Pan laughed even harder, " Well I mean, I got you to come down here didnt I??"

Trunks looked so confused at this point, " I wouldnt have if you werent in danger..." suddenly she smirked, his eyes widened, "Were you???"

she shrugged, " I was..." she paused, " Partly.." He gasped, shaking his head he stood up, and took off down the hall.

" Hey!" She shouted, leaning forward trying to see where he was going.." What're you doing??"

Trunks stopped before dissapearing into a doorway, " I'm going to the bathroom, Would you like to watch or something??"

Pan rested her head in her hands, " You can be such a jerk sometimes.."

Trunks replyed leaving the door open, " Yeah well I'm not the one who played this whole thing out JUST to get my bestfriend to come to my house!"

She just stared at the floor, waiting for him to finish.

After a few moments of silence Trunks reappeared in the livingroom, crouching down infront of Pan's view, "No smart ass reply??"

She hit him lightly, " Nope, your right." She chuckled, when all of a sudden his palm was placed against her forehead, " Now what're you doing??" Trunks' reply was shushing her with his hand. " Trunks??"

" I think your sick."

She swatted his hand away, " What makes you say that??"

" You _never_ admit someone elses right other than yourself."

She looked away, " yeah well I've been doing that a lot lately.."

Trunks made a spot for himself on the floor, " Really?"

Pan looked at the wall absentmindedly, looking back noting Trunks was listening intently

" What? You waiting to hear a story or something?" He just sat and blinked at her.

She threw her arms up in the air, " I dont know what you want!!"

"Tell me who you've said that to besides me."

Pan scratched her head nervously, " Well I... umm.. I've said it to..."

Trunks leaned forward, " Go on."

" To you and to Pablo.. OK!! Are you satisfied?!!"

he leaned back on the carpet, " Yes, very."

They both sat in silence, neither one knowing what to say at the moment. It was as if they'd never been apart, they talked on the phone so much that they knew _every little thing_ about one another, it was just like the old days when they lived in the same town, the same neighborhood. Everything just... fit.

* * *

Alright! I Apologise for not adding another chapter until now, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! 

- JamieNumber1


End file.
